This invention relates generally to cooling water pumps, as used on or in connection with internal combustion engines. More particularly, it concerns the construction, assembly and disassembly of such pumps, as well as their integration with engine structure.
There is need for improvements in such water pumps to facilitate ease of disassembly and reassembly. Prior pumps required disassembly of certain engine components to which pumps were attached in order to gain access to pump bearings, seals, rotors, etc., as for parts replacement. Also, there is need for simple, reliable, highly compact and highly efficient pump construction and operation.